


The 12 Ficlets of Christmas, Day 10: A walk to remember.

by hgleiser



Series: Wrong Direction [24]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Lights, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 20:59:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9141973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hgleiser/pseuds/hgleiser
Summary: *sings* Flirting in a winter wonderlaaaand.  Rated teen for some swearing.





	

“What are you thinking about?”

Nico paused filming the twinkling strands of lights above their heads and grimaced. “How cold I am since you dragged me out here tonight. You said half an hour ago we’d go somewhere for coffee and yet here we still are. I can barely feel my fingers enough to hold my phone.”

“You’re not thinking about how beautiful this is?” Lewis grinned, putting his arm around Nico and drawing him close. “Or me?”

“I _can’t_ think, I’m freezing.”

“I’m trying to warm you up. Does this help?”

Nico halfheartedly pushed against him. “Do you look like a steaming cup of hot chocolate?”

“I _could_ be...” Lewis planted several small kisses along Nico’s neck. “If you’d let me.”

“Holy shit, Lewis, really? That has to be the worst line you’ve tried on me since we met and you asked if it hurt when I fell from heaven.” 

“Made you smile and stop complaining for a moment about the cold, didn’t it?”

Nico chewed on his lower lip to hide the smile that almost appeared. “You’ll never get me to admit it.”

“Never a dull moment with you, is there?”

“I try to keep you on your toes.”

“By that you mean sometimes you frustrate me to no end.” Lewis reached for Nico’s hair with his other hand and ruffled it gently. “You don’t have to look like Johnny Bravo all the damn time. Aren’t we past trying to impress each other?”

Nico quickly smoothed his hair and shrugged. “What comes after that? We get old and ugly together. Might as well enjoy this while we still have it. One day my knees will hate being in the cold even more than this and we’ll have to look at the lights through the window. I won’t mind, but I know you’ll miss it.”

“You know there’s no one else I’d rather get old and ugly with.” Lewis kissed Nico’s cheek. “I love you.”

“I love you too, but...”

“What is it?”

Nico pointed to the coffee shop at the end of the street. “If you’re going to continue with the pickup lines, the least you can do is buy me a drink first.”


End file.
